


Standing outside waiting to come in

by DevlinHd



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe, Angst and Feels, Gen, sad lena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 18:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10747356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevlinHd/pseuds/DevlinHd
Summary: AU of Lena Meeting her mother.





	Standing outside waiting to come in

Somewhere in her head she knew this wasn't what she wanted for herself, that sitting on the bench watching strangers go by wasn't what she thought out for her life. The rain falling around her, the droplets dropping steadily on her shoulders dampening her hair and seeping through the thin layer of clothes that she wore. Bringing her hands up, she rubbed her arms trying to find some kind of warmth feebly but failing. The days at the place she had once called home seemed foreign to her like a distant memory, like something she was never even a part of. The steady rain was constant like the drumming of her heart in her ears creating a rhythm that only she could hear and move too.

Lifting her tired self off the hard bench, she heaved the duffle bag that contained what she deemed as her prized possessions onto her shoulder; her bones creaked in reminder of the previous surgeries she had to repair the shattered femur and knee she had got whilst trying to out run the cops when they had caught her graffitiing in her old neighbourhood, an act of rebellion that had her adoptive mother foaming at the mouth. To be honest it was probably the most emotion she had gotten out of the woman whilst she had lived with her. That was a vivid memory for her being arrested at 15 but taken to hospital instead of the jailhouse; it paid to have parents who were rich enough to buy out the police department. Stuffing her hands in her pockets, she shook off the old memory already feeling the anger at herself take over, how stupid could she have been to think that Lillian would ever love her.  
Her brother and very briefly her father were the only to people who came to see her during the time she spent on the ward. Real stupid she thought as she walked down the street, sighing and watching her breath expel out of her mouth, her feet hurried down the road at a quicker pace; the rain coming down harder loosing its pattern with her body. 

Stopping at the end of the Cul De Sac, green eyes swept over the area that had now become home to the person she was looking for, 1825 Amos drive, the address that she now stood before, the place that could potentially grant her wishes and relieve her of the pain of being unwanted. Rubbing her fingers over the small round pieces of glass that had now taken up residence in her pocket, she prayed to her brother and father up that she would be okay and have the courage to carry out what she set out to do today. Taking a deep breath and expelling it just as deeply, she compelled her legs to walk up through the gate and up the driveway. What felt like forever, her body finally reached the front door, pulling her hand out of her pocket the marble which came out with it was kissed before reaching out to press the bell on the door.

Stepping back, she waited against a pillar at the side of the house letting herself get lost in her thoughts. Finally the sound of the door rattling startled her causing her to stand a little taller. Finally the door opened and there is the woman she's after, the woman she’s seen in pictures " Hi, my name's Lena and I think your my mother...."


End file.
